Run
by xNobodysHome
Summary: A murderer. Vampires. One human. How much worse can it get?


**Hey its xmrscullenblack. Yep this is my newest account. This is a new story, its mainly in alice pov. It's called 'Run...' Because well...READ! and YOU WILL SEE!**

I dropped the last of my 10000 suitcases on the wooden floor of my brand new room. I squealed and jumped up and down. I was finally in forks, Washington. Were there wasn't sun, so it couldn't expose my secret. Oh. I'm a vampire. Me, and my whole family, who moved with me. Even Bella Swan. Shes a human, who got abandoned by her parents. So...we took her in! She knows about us. The vampire thing. You see, we don't go around, freaking people out yelling, 'We want to suck your blood,' because we eat food. And vampires are no different from humans. Were just, extremely pale and beautiful. There's also the tiny detail we don't sleep and we sparkle. Also, we drink blood...but from animals. Not humans. Okay...I guess were totally different from humans then... Well, anyway, I'm Alice Cullen. I have a boyfriend, who will also be known as my step brother, Jasper Hale. Also, he is meant to have a twin sister, Rosalie Hale, who's with my older brother, Emmett Cullen. My mother Esme, meant to be my step mom, and Jasper and Rosalies real mom...well adoptive mom, and Carlisle Cullen, my dad are married. Oh, were all 'adopted'.Anyway, last, Bella Swan, and my other brother, Edward Cullen are together. But, in reality...were not related at all. Anyway, I was finished unpacking in less then a minute. Super speed comes in handy a lot. "Alice!" Bella groaned, as she made her way into my new room. "Why do I need to wear this!?" She complained, gesturing to the outfit I had picked out for her earlier. It was a black laced skirt, and a deep red blouse. "Whats wrong with it?" I frowned. Bella sighed. "I think you finally cracked pixie." She smiled. She said I had pixie hair, and was beautiful and small like one. That always made me laugh when she said that. "What do you mean?" I asked politely. She sighed. "A skirt? A blouse? In 30 degrease weather?" She moaned. I rolled my liquid gold eyes, and smiled. "I have a sweater for you silly!" I kissed her cheek, and skipped out of the room.

I made my way into the new, old fashion looking kitchen, and swung the door of the fridge open, grabbing an apple from the top shelf. My teeth, (Not the sharp kind you young folks expect vampires to have) into the red apple. The juice filled my mouth and I grinned. I licked my lips slightly, and bit the apple again, walking into the new living room, which was already put together nicely. I smiled. "Hello family!" I tossed my arms in the air, causing my apple to go flying. Jasper grabbed it quickly, with a straight face. Suddenly, I got freaked out...Jasper would usually find that funny....I bit my lip, and caught the apple, as he tossed it to me swiftly. "What's wrong?" I asked. Esme sighed. "Alice..." She mumbled. I felt someone behind me, well...more like smelt. "Bella..." Edward mumbled, rushing over to her instantly. He pulled her next to him on the couch. I walked over to Jasper. "Uh...yea?" I mumbled. I didn't see this coming. And trust me. I should. I see into the future. Yes, another thing to add to the freaky vampire thing. We have gifts. Well, Anyway, I frowned. "Tell me what's going on!" I yelled. Jasper sighed. "We moved across the street from an old murderer. Yes...we don't have to worry because of what we are, but he can shoot us. You know we can take him down, but the guns and stuff are still affective...so...we have to watch out for him." Jasper mumbled, putting his shaking arm around me. I pouted, "It doesn't 'kill' us instantly. I mean we are already dead. Remember?" I groaned. Oh, by the way. We were _changed_ into vampires. We had to be dying though...well, except for me. I was changed when It was dark in the room. So...I don't know who got to me. But still, with Carlisle, he only changes humans when there dying. Hes a doctor. He doesn't drink human blood. He thinks its horrible. Wow. I guess I have a lot to explain..."What about me. I'm human..." Bella spoke, completely scared. Edward groaned. He really wanted to know her idea. But something about her, he couldn't read her mind..."How..how about you change me! Really, it's needed." Bella smiled. She has a huge dream to be a vampire. I don't see why. It sucks being frozen at an age, and not able to change that at all. I'll be like this forever...we all will be...breaking my thoughts, Edward slammed his fist into the new wooden table we got, shattering it into millions, of soon to be forgotten little pieces..."NO! Bella, we will keep you safe, and Alice too." He said the last part to himself. Only him knew everything was more affective to me...since I was made with no light or goodness. Jasper looked at me. "Alice is strong. She doesn't need protecting." He mumbled. Of coarse, everyone heard. Stupid sonic hearing.

Anyway, Emmett flew up from the coach. "We should ask our neighbors about him. Maybe even search the house!" He grinned. Rosalie sighed, grabbing his hand roughly, pulling him down, causing a loud _BANG_ to echo. "Emmett, I usually love your tough guy-ness, but rite now, your annoying the hell out of me. Your not that stupid to put yourself in the house of a murderer!" She slapped his arm, causing him to laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Emmett's rite." I encouraged. Suddenly, 7 pair of eyes looked at me as if I were insane. "We should ask our neighbors..." I shrugged. They all sighed. Including me. "Come on, it'll be fun!" I squealed. "We can make new friends!" I popped off the coach, causing Jaspers arm to drop. I grabbed my red leather coat off the new golden rack, and slid my arms into it. Everyone sat motionless on the jet-black cushiony couch. It was silent, other then Bella's breathing. Oh, we don't breathe either. "Come on guys!" I frowned. They groaned individually, and one by one, stood up slowly and gracefully. "You don't need a coat Alice." Rosalie sighed. She glanced at I again. "Although, its gorgeous." She shrugged. I smiled. "Of course I do. Were meant to be humans, remember? And it's COLD out." I grinned, spinning around, causing my white skirt to spin with me. Jasper tossed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me quickly. I frowned. "Have some fun!" I giggled, grabbing Jaspers black leather coat off he hook, and tossing it to him. He sighed. Bella walked in-between Jasper and I, and grabbed her old, faded red rag coat. I grabbed it from her. "I told you to get rid of this!" I pouted. I dropped the coat on the floor, and picked up the coat on the racket, I bought for her earlier that week. It was blue and cottony. She sighed, and slid her arms into it. Everyone else, without coats, walked outside. Jasper threw his back on the rack. Bella quickly slid off her coat. "Meany's." I frowned, following them.

We walked to house, 386 Kith Road, and Jasper rang the door bell in a quick movement. An elderly, about in her 60's, answered the door. "Why, hello! You must be the new neighbors." She smiled politely. "What can I do for you today?" She asked, opening the door wider, for us to come in. We walked into her house slowly. "Thank you." Carlisle smiled. "We found out, an old murder lives across the street from us? Next door to you...have...have you seen him at all?" Carlisle asked, shakily. The woman shook her head. "No, no. Old grandma Redbird hasn't seen him in 25 years." She smiled politely. I nodded. "Okay..." I tossed my arms around her "By grandma redbird!" I smiled. Jasper laughed at me. I ignored him. "Bye!" My family echoed after me, as we walked outside. "Why call her grandma?" Emmett rolled his eyes, as he walked towards, the old murderers house. Surprisingly, everyone but Edward and me followed. Edward grimaced. "I don't think we should go in that house." Edward frowned. Rosalie looked at him. "Do you hear any thoughts from a murderer inside?" She asked. Before Edward could answer 'no' she smirked. "Then lets check out this trashy house!" She linked her arm with Emmett's, and they walked into the house, with everyone else. Edward and I sighed, and walked into the house slowly. "Wow. It's big." Bella mused. Edward walked over to her, taking her hand gently. I sighed, and walked to Jasper. "I really want to just leave!" I groaned. The door slammed behind us, causing me to scream. Emmett laughed. "Wind Alice, wind. Remember that." He shook his head smiling still. I groaned. "Shut up Emmett." Bella sighed. I smiled at her. 'Thank You' I mouthed. She nodded back. We started walking around the house, and stopped in front of large castle like steps. "Awesome!" I giggled. Jasper grinned. "That's my Alice. The _happy_ one." He kissed my head softly. I smiled, as we made our way up the stairs. I sensed something wrong, but kept it to myself...and Edward of course, who can read my mind. But he kept repeating it was empty. He smelt the scent of a human, but it may be the left over stuff from murders, or the scent on furniture. He told us nobody was in the house. I believed him. Sort of...I mean, I didn't see anything happening...but...I felt something...isn't that the same?


End file.
